Tell Me That You Love Me
by msutterlynormal
Summary: Otani is not the type to go all out for his girl friend in a mushy way. Suddenly their relationship is put to the test. Tears will fall and anger will raise. But whose fault is it this time? One Shot Song Fiction.


XxSADDxX: My first song fiction is about Lovely Complex, one of the all-time funniest romance comedies ever, so here we go. The song is called Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice featuring Leon Thomas III. The show's okay if you like classy songs and funny bits and pieces but this is where I got my inspiration so thanks Victorious. I don't own Lovely Complex or the song from Victorious.

Otani and I decided to go on a date this Saturday and since it was my pick, we ended up making reservations for a fancy restaurant. Otani argued a few times but he gave up only after I begged, which freaked him out. Now I plan to put on something Otani won't be able to ignore.

_Tell me that you love me, yeah._

When I arrived at the restaurant I slowed my pace just a bit so I wouldn't seem too anxious, or fall over. As I walked in Otani stared at me for a few seconds then looked away.

"Koizumi, hurry up and sit down I'm hungry."

"Okay, well how do I look?" I asked anticipating a "great" or "stunning."

"Fine, along the lines of what a girl should be on one of these fancy dates."

_Tell me that I take your breath away._

The date was more normal then what I expected. Sure we talked about school, friends, Umibouzo, the things we like but we could do that anywhere. I want you to get to know me, to tell me the things I want to hear. I dropped my fork and looked straight at Otani.

"What?" He asked noticing why I made such a noise.

"Otani, why don't you tell me that you love me?"

"What do you mean? I do!"

"No you tell me you need me. My family needs me too but does that mean I'm just family to you, a mere friend?" I did want to hear his true confession of love towards me, what exactly was it like?

"No, I don't! I'm capable of confessing my feelings for you!"

"Then tell me that you love me!"

"Fine then, I will! I…lo…I can't. It's just not my style." I couldn't believe what my ears heard, what my heart felt. I immediately got up from the table and left only to barely hear his pleas for me to wait. My tears could not wait until I got home so I stopped at the park and let it all out.

_The situation turns around enough to figure out_

_That someone else has let you down_

_So many times I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

Otani has never told me what I mean to him, directly. Maybe if I were shorter he would?

Otani's P.O.V

Koizumi, what's wrong? I decided to get up and pay the bill.

"That'll be 6237¥ sir. I hope you will visit us yet again in the near future."

"No promises, thanks anyway." I was half-heartedly paying attention to my surroundings because I was in deep thought about what I had done to her. I took her out on this stupid date, what else did she want? Her voice began to resonate in my thoughts, "Otani, why don't you tell me that you love me?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" As I shouted at the midnight sky people began to stare. I put my hands in my pocket, looked down and headed to the experts' house. A few knocks on the door and I felt a strong urge to run away before they answered.

"Otani, what are you doing here?" I looked over to see Nakao at the front door.

"Nothing really, just wanted to say hi to Nobuko. I leave since she's not here."

"No wait, come in!" Before I knew it I was in the living room all alone.

"Nobu-chan, Otani's here, he'd liked to see you." Suddenly Nobuko raced down the steps and stared at me dead in the eyes.

"What did you do to RISA?"

"How'd you even know?"

"You'd only come over to my house if something were wrong, relationship wise of course." Darn, she's good.

"So, what is it this time?" After explaining it Nobuko looked at me in a funny way. Suddenly she pulled her hand back then slapped me on the back of my head.

"OW, what was that for?"

"For being stupid! Risa wanted to know if she was just as important as you are to her."

"She is!"

"Do you say it in words?"

"Well…no but," I paused. I realized just now that I have never said that to her. Most of the time, I'm calling her an idiot or a moron. Koizumi, can you ever forgive me?

"Nobuko, what do I do?" If anyone can help me it _is_ her.

"You are wise to receive my help, listen closely." I left Nobuko's house around 10:00 and hurried home. Before I could enter the house I was stopped.

"A-chan!" I looked over to see Mimi peering out of her bedroom window.

"Why are coming home so late?"

"I had a date with Koizumi!"

"Ugh, that beast is still your girlfriend. She probably screwed it up."

"No, I did." After that I quickly walked into the house ignoring my mother and headed into my room. I sat face up on my bed and began to think what could happen if the Nobuko devised actually fails. What happens if Koizumi hates me for good? I really do love her, but who on earth is able to put that in words?

The next morning I was late to school as usual but Koizumi wasn't. I walked into class after being scolded by Kiyoji-sensei; Koizumi was sitting as far away from my desk as possible. Part of me wanted to call her over but that would only make matters worse.

"Otani-kun, do us all a favor and sit down. Class has already started." While half of the class took that time the opportunity to laugh at me I sat down. Around lunchtime Nakao and Nobuko pulled me out of class.

"So, have you made any progress?" I stared at Nobuko dead in the face; it has only been one night.

"Unfortunately, she won't answer my calls or read any of my texts and all day she has ignored me."

"Well you did have it coming there pal."

"Hey, who's side on you on?"

"Both, I'm the double agent of love. Good name right, Nao-chi?" As those two conversed about a good name for own operation I saw Koizumi alone in the school yard. Now was my chance! I slowly crept up behind her and called her.

"Koizumi, can we talk for a second?" She turned to face me then nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did Saturday night, but is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Yes. Just tell me that you love me." That again, can she just move on?

"I just can't. It's way too embarrassing."

"Oh really," she began to walk towards a crowded place full of students and faculty.

Suddenly, "I love Otani!" Everyone from all kinds of directions stared confused yet amused expressions at the two. I grabbed Koizumi's hand and got the heck out of there.

"Why can't you say something that simple? I can, does that make you different?" I stood there and didn't dare answer her question; I had already made things worse.

"Until I get a straightforward confession from you, we're done!" I couldn't believe how dumb I could possibly be. I need to fi this, fast.

Koizumi's P.O.V

I can't believe I had the nerve to break up with him without crying, instead I'm furious. Why doesn't Otani go to great lengths to prove his love for me? I don't know how long my heart will stay intact.

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

The next day I got a note from Nobu-chan telling me to meet her at the park a little bit before midnight. She also told me to put on something nice, the whole shebang. I tried calling her cell but she only answered to keep me in the dark. I put on a strapless knee length red dress, black flats, a black beaded stretch bracelet, black pearls for earrings and a side bun with bags sticking out on each side of my face. It was already past 11:32 so I decided to go now since I could get back before midnight. Before I could sneak out I heard a footstep.

"Sis, what are you doing up? Are you leaving? Do mom and dad know?" I motioned Takato to keep it down then I spilled the beans.

"Takato, don't tell, please."

"Fine, but what are you willing to give me?"

"Fine, what do you want then?"

"I'll tell you when you come back." I had no time to be talking about bribe arrangements so I let him do as he pleased, for now. I promised to listen to his one demand when I got back. The street lamps were brightly lit as I paced around a park bench. I began to think what was wrong with Nobu-chan's reasoning, why would she call me out so late? I looked at the grand clock in the center of the park and it read 11:59, almost show time. At the stroke of midnight I felt a manly hand grip my shoulder tightly, I couldn't help but scream. He suddenly put his hand over my mouth and said, "Shut up idiot!" I knew that voice anywhere and turned to look at him.

"Ota…?" Before I could question him, I was abruptly kissed passionately by him, yet with the same Otani finesse. After about taking a minute to allow the kiss to sink in he turned to me and said proudly and loudly the words I had been longing for.

"I love Koizumi Risa! Though I don't tell her all the time I do in fact love her. I'd go to any lengths for her and she takes my breath. I promise to her from now on I'll," I grabbed his hand tightly.

"Enough, that's enough Otani," I looked up to him and could only muster up tears.

"Koizumi, don't cry, I'm sorry I never said I love you earlier." I shook my head because I was too shaken to muster up words.

_Know I know why know we can make it_

"I…I loved your confession. Just don't take too long to prove it to me next time." I wiped my tears and let free my long awaited goofy smile. The next day school was as typical as ever. Maity-sensei still bothered Otani, Mimi-chan still hated me, and we both still came in late and other normal things. But the one thing that did change was Otani's definite feelings for me. His words still play back in my mind and every time we went on dates he somewhat publically made it known I was his. And every time I reminded him of his confession he would tell me to shut up and never forget it.

A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.

Ingrid Bergman

XxSADDxX: First song fic, not really expecting much except for a sincere review. Later.


End file.
